In Her Honor: A Special Fic for A Special Day
by XeroZero0
Summary: The second Sunday of the month of May is the day they are honored, and on this day did one child remember when he was in the arms of his beloved, his treasure and his world.


**Author's Note:**  
We're all still celebrating an occasion today, so I thought it would be great to write a special story for the special occasion as my first entry for the League of Legends and that this might be the perfect stuff to share. It's a piece of this other story I'm currently writing that features my two most favorite League champions, but this one only comes with one of them.  
I would also like to extend my heartfelt praises and thanks to the author of both the fics "My Angel" and "The Harrowing Present" and to the translator, DefinitelyNotScott for their awesome stories which are the inspiration for this and my other work in progress. Thanks as well to Mark Tremonti and the band Alter Bridge for this very fitting track I played before I finished this: "In Loving Memory" (which is in fact a song Mark Tremonti wrote for his mom, you really should listen to it) and to Yiruma for "Kiss the Rain".

Sorry for the long delay. Peace guys, and I hope you'd share your thoughts on this short story.

* * *

 _"Inside every great man is a heart, but always behind every great man is a woman, who is none other than his beloved **mother**."_

* * *

Twenty-five years ago, there was a little boy who lived on a hill in the the outskirts of a city with his brother, father and his most beloved mother. He was a cheerful, almost-always-smiling child who loved the summers, walks in the hills where the city skyline and majestic sunsets are visible with his brother, traveling in the countryside with his father, watching the star-strewn night skies, and above all else, spending time with his mother and listening to her song while he laid beside her to sleep.  
But today he is at his mother's place, on this special day, dressed in special clothes - a white suit with a red tie - bringing with him a special gift.  
"Hi, Mama," he said as he arrived there under the shade of a cherry tree in bloom. In his hands he held a bouquet of red roses, and in his face he wore a smile. "I brought you your favorite flowers."  
"I'm sorry I only got to visit you today," he apologized, then sat down cross-legged on the trim green grass beside her and quietly straightened his clothes. "Been a busy week for us in the Institute and I've only just left from there after a match."  
"Today's game was actually kind of fun. All my teammates helped me out, and everyone kept scoring...," a hearty laugh escaped from his mouth as he spoke. "Yeah, I never had a match like that for a long time."  
"I sometimes get injured in those, just like last week when I didn't catch my axes right and got a cut in my shoulder," he said, running a hand along his right shoulder. "That hurt a lot, Mama, but you know what they say, "it's an occupational hazard..." and it's really not that bad..."  
"There's only one thing about that match we had today, though, Mama," he pulled his knees up to his chest, smiling only from the corners of his lips and looking toward her. "Brother wasn't there... Said he had some important stuff to do with that old crone, Swain..."  
"We always team up with each other, but I can manage by myself, Ma. Though I'm more worried for him than I am to myself...," he trailed off, his eyes slowly moving to his feet. "He's barely having any sleep, and he tends to ignore me when I tell him to rest."  
"It seems like he's starting to forget about me...," there was a long silence.  
He stretched himself down on the grass, breathing deeply, looking up the blue sky with a grin slowly creeping under his mustache that swayed from the breeze that passed.  
"Now that I think about it, I miss the old days, Mama. All those days I spent with you, Papa and brother," he fixed his gaze on a chunk of clouds above them that he thought looked like two children running after each other. "Every of those feels like they happened only yesterday it makes me want to go back and reminisce them... especially all the times I've had with you." He closed his eyes, as images of the colorful and happy memories of his past flashed before him like a dream.

* * *

 _Mornings had been one of his favorite times of the day. And it was because of his most beloved person in the world._  
 _"Wake up, sleepyhead," a sweet voice called to him as he laid there, pretending to be asleep. "Come on, I prepared your favorite breakfast: bacon and eggs!"_  
 _The child giggled a little as his mother walked towards the side of the bed where he laid. Cracking one eye slightly open, he took a peek into her face, and admiring her beautiful, deep brown long hair she tied in a ponytail that she kept by her shoulder. As she neared him, he shut his eyes, feeling the bed shift from her weight on it._  
 _"Still not waking up, are you?" She perked an eyebrow and smiled, as she heard him laugh, but he still pretended he was asleep. "Then Mama will come get you to wake up, little soldier!"_  
 _She started to tickle him on his sides, and no sooner did she hear him laughing out aloud, trying to fight her, tumbling all around the bed until he felt like losing his breath._  
 _"See, I got you to wake up! Now, come with Mama and let's go eat breakfast," he sat up, still giggling while rubbing his eyes with his little fists._  
 _"But I was awake the whole time, Mama," he said, laughing. "You thought that I was asleep!"_  
 _"Were you now?" She took him into her arms and they both rolled around in the sheets, as their laughs resounded in the room. Soon they laid down, hugging each other, both breathless and very happy. She then sat up, taking the boy with her. "Come, Papa and your brother is waiting."_  
 _Then hand in hand mother and son leaped off the bed, and down to the kitchen they went to sit with the other two and enjoy a nice breakfast of bacon and eggs._

* * *

 _There she was by the riverbank, humming softly as she gently scrubbed a shirt clean in a sudsy basin. She would wipe beads of sweat from her forehead from time to time and part her hair. Then she would resume washing her husband's and sons' clothes, while she thought lovingly of them._  
 _Just a few meters away from where she sat by the riverbank, hiding behind the trunk of a tree is her little son, decked in his usual green vest and shirt, smiling broadly while admiring his mother from that distance. Suddenly he had a great idea, which made his smile grow wider and tiptoed into the clearing slowly behind her._  
 _"Hey, Mama," she was surprised to hear her little son's cheery voice call from behind her. She turned to see him and instead received a kiss to the cheek from the little one. His arms wrapped around her and she laughed, taking one of his hands into hers._  
 _"Why are you here, sweetie? Didn't you want to play with your friends?" He shook his head._  
 _"I don't want to right now, Mama," he answered, leaning into her shoulder._  
 _"Well, why don't you go with your brother and Papa?" The boy let go and sat down on a rock near her, pouting._  
 _"No," he turned back to her, the corners of his lips curling. "I... just want to be with you." He ran toward her, giving her a big hug._  
 _Later, the boy could be seen whipping up the suds into the air and watching them float while his mother happily watched him. But after she finished washing, she joined him in his game, with her blowing bubbles from her hands, and him chasing them around._

* * *

 _The little boy excitedly woke up that morning. The sun hasn't fully risen yet, and it was a little chilly. He wouldn't normally wake up this early, but today was special, not just because it was the first day of the summer season, but because it is his most anticipated day._  
 _He threw his blanket to the side and got off the bed, taking a stool from in front of his study table filled with wooden toy soldiers, pushed it up against the wall under his bedroom window and climbed on it. He then unlatched the window and opened it wide, marveling at the view of the first summer morning._  
 _The sun shined its first golden rays across the surfaces of the tallest of buildings in the cityscape below, birds were singing merry tunes as they sat perched on the trees and the chilly morning wind blew across the boy's face gently, as if greeting him a 'good morning'._  
 _And after watching the summer view, the little boy soon turned around, smiling broadly and feeling in high spirits, then hopped off the stool. He fumbled a little with his two-sizes-large stripy nightshirt as he walked to the door, turning the doorknob with ease and out he went towards the staircase. He treaded softly down the steps, holding firmly on the smooth wooden handrail. And as he stood on the fourth step from the bottom of the stairs, he looked over the handrail to see the best thing there was on the first day of summer that made his smile grow even wider and his eyes fill with little beads of tears._  
 _In large letters done in red paint on a long white cloth hung at the ceiling was written "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" and just under it stood waiting for him was his whole family, all with bright smiles on their faces._  
 _With an outburst of excitement, the boy ran down the stairs and launched himself into their embrace, his tears trailing down his cheeks and his nose starting to run. He sobbed into his father's shoulder and lifted his sleeve to wipe his face. "T-thank... you..."_  
 _"Shouldn't you be smiling, my little soldier?" His father faced him with a big toothy grin underneath his mustache, holding him by his shoulders. "It's your birthday today!"_  
 _"I... I'm just... h-happy, Papa," the older man laughed aloud, as his child buried his face back into his shoulder. He carried him off toward the table, and put him down. The boy was still crying, wetting the sleeves of his nightshirt more. From behind him, his mother and brother had already stood for a surprise._  
 _"Look, Mama and your brother got you something," he said, kneeling to the boy's eye level, and wiping his tears. "But you have to promise me you'll smile, okay?"_  
 _"Y-yes... Papa," the little one sniffled and tried his best to smile. He gave his father a hug._  
 _"Now, look behind you. You'll see something great." The man watched with a smile as his son turned around to see a cake, held by his brother and mother. It was a chocolate cake covered in white frosting and simply topped with a single red candle. "Make a wish, son."_  
 _The child immediately blew out the candle with his eyes closed, thinking only about his wish. When the candle's light was gone he opened his eyes, he heard his brother and father clap, then he hugged and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. The others soon joined in their embrace. "Thank you..."_  
 _Later on they had gathered together around the table as they ate a small banquet, and sliced the cake for both children. The two adults and their elder child all laughed, watching the younger's smile missing a tooth with frosting covering most of the half his face. Then after the meal they sat in the living room together, as the presents were ready to be given to the birthday boy._  
 _"Happy Birthday, sweetie," his mother said, handing him a small box wrapped in bright paper and topped with a blue bow. The child's eyes seemed to almost pop out in amazement. "Your Papa and I got that especially for you. Go on and open it."_  
 _Little hands went to work ripping the bright covering of the gift, and after he lifted off the lid did he have the best smile he could possibly make._  
 _"Wow," he exclaimed, slowly fishing out from inside a green jacket lined with soft fur around the collar. He hugged it to his chest, and in his happiness he threw himself into his parents' arms. "Thank you, Mama and Papa!" The two adults smiled to each other, watching him jump up and down._  
 _"Well then, try it on, little soldier!" He heard his father say, and immediately he put it over his nightshirt._  
 _"How do I look, Papa?" Everyone in the room beamed as he faced them with his arms wide open. The jacket fitted him very well, except for the sleeves which hung out over his hands just like his nightshirt._  
 _"Why, it's perfect son," a grin crept across the child's face. He laughed and ran around happily, pretending that the overlapping sleeves were wings of some sort._

* * *

 _"Did you have a good time watching the stars?" She watched the little boy run off and hop happily into his bed, following in his steps._  
 _"Yes, I did, Mama," he sat beside her on his bed, crossing his legs and leaning into her. "Brother told me a lot about them!"_  
 _"Let me guess. He told you about the constellations, right?" She said, stroking his short brown hair, laying him slowly on he lap._  
 _"Yes, he said there was this Big Bear made out of stars," he moved his arms apart, making the impression of the bear's size. "And he said there was a Little Bear, too. It's like the big one's little brother."_  
 _Soon after the little boy had talked about his starry experience, he yawned, turning to her and wrapping his arms around her. "Can you sing me a lullaby, Mama?"_  
 _Leaning toward the little boy, she hummed the tune in his ears, then sung it slowly to him and as he heard it he closed his eyes slowly, snuggling under the warmth of the sheets. Then ever since that day he would always ask for her to sing it to him, making it his most favorite song. He memorized every single word of her song by heart, so that he could sing it to himself._

* * *

 _It was hours before dawn, and yet it wasn't like every other daybreak. It was noisy, but in a greater frequency than the local marketplace._  
 _He could hear so many noises and indistinct voices, it made him confused, and he was drowsy. But then he saw a bright light, beckoning him to open his eyes. Sitting up slowly, he opened them and saw what he promised never to forget._  
 _"Papa?" Their father was kneeling before him and his brother, his eyes sullen and rimmed with tears. His right hand was slung over the elder boy's shoulder, and it seemed as if he had finished saying something. "Papa, what's-" And that was when he realized what was happening._  
 _He saw their house engulfed in raging flames, crackling and crumbling down every second that passed. He felt his mouth hang open, and that he can't turn his eyes away from the scene. His eyes filled slowly with tears, feeling his heart become heavier than lead. "Papa? W-where's Mama...?"_  
 _Their father only bowed his head, gulping down his own sobs. He let go of his elder son's shoulder, and took the younger into his arms. "I... I'm sorry, boys..."_  
 _"Papa? What are you-" Father broke away from him, trying hard not to show them his tears, and stood towering over them, straight as if he were in the military's front line ranks. He was general after all, and courage ran through his blood._  
 _"Papa! No!" The elder child screamed out, as strong hands pulled him back. His brother stood up, staggering and staring straight into the chaos._  
 _The little boy felt his energy leave him and he dropped down on his knees, looking on and seeing his father start walking unflinchingly towards their burning residence._  
 _"Strong boys don't cry...," he said, looking back at his children one last time before turning his back and continuing ahead into the inferno._  
 _"Papa..." the younger of the two watched on, unable to accept what he was seeing, extending his arm like he was trying to reach toward his father._  
 _"This must be a dream...," he whispered to himself as the surroundings was drowned in pitch black darkness._  
 _It was morning when he was awakened by the sound of his brother's voice. He flipped his eyes open only to realize that it was no dream. He immediately turned to look behind him._  
 _Rubble littered the place where their house once stood and everything of it was replaced with scorched stone and ashes._  
 _Some people had brought out two corpses before their house's remains, and left them both to themselves._  
 _The little boy ran ahead of his brother, towards their house's burnt doorstep, automatically kneeling before his beloved mother's corpse. "Mama..."_  
 _His cheeks were soon warm with tears streaming through them, and his little heart became heavier every second. He took hold of her hand tightly, pressing it into his face. Quietly he sobbed into her hand, as his brother went to sit beside him, crestfallen and just as brokenhearted as he was At that moment, he swore something in her name to his little heart, and vowed never to break it, because it was for the person he loved and treasured above all else in the world._

* * *

He opened his eyes once again and sat up, wiping it off of tears with his sleeve. He breathed in deeply, his shoulders slumping down as he looked toward her. "I miss you so much, Mama... if there could only be some way to bring you back..."  
"I would do anything just so I could be with you," he pursed his lips tightly, looking toward her. "It's okay if I'd die doing it... because by then I could be with you again. Forever."  
"You know, I treasured you more than anything in the world, Ma," he said, forcing a smile. "You were everything to me."  
"I'm so lucky I got to be your son and have a priceless treasure just like you...," he smiled as he laid down and turned to his side there on the grass, then started to hum his mother's song, his very own lullaby. He felt his heart fill with both happiness and grief, while he laid himself to sleep beside her gravestone, and with his head on it he pretended he was laying himself to sleep on her lap. "I love you, Mama..."  
Its been twenty-five years since that fateful night, and yet, he still holds on to his promises, especially the one he proclaimed to himself - that she will always be the only woman he'll ever love.

What truly is a man without his mother? Probably just a simple man, right? But for him, without his mother in his mind and heart, he wouldn't be the famous Glorious Executioner but a child lost under the rain and dreaming to be back in her arms and hear her loving lullaby as he falls asleep with a smile.  
Glory would mean nothing to him without her in his soul, for Mother would always be his number one fan, his beloved, his treasure, his world. Till death would part him from Runeterra.

* * *

\- This short story is lovingly dedicated to my own dearest mother. Happy Mothers' Day, Ma! Thank you so much for everything. I love you, even if I don't really say it that much. -


End file.
